


Chapter 9: Her Side A: Hako

by nagatoyuki36



Series: Persona 3: Forever Bonds [9]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Comedy, Despair, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagatoyuki36/pseuds/nagatoyuki36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, well, whaddya say? From sad-ish to heartwarming to funny to interesting to random to surprising to intense to tense to serious to confrontation dram stuff to WTF is going on?! Yeah, I was on a roll today. I think I did well. Also, sorry, no Persona Compendium for a while, it takes up a surprising amount of time to write and I don't have that. I should actually be studying bones right now! Damn you, Os Occipitale!</p>
<p>Either way, another short chapter. They're gonna be like this for a while. Also, situation already getting tense now. Things are gonna keep heating up. And if you don't understand what's going on halfway, reread it and you'll understand, at least you should. If still not, you'll understand in a future chapter and go: "OOOOOOOOOOOH! I see what you did back there!"</p>
<p>Ok, hope ya had a good read. Love ya!</p></blockquote>





	Chapter 9: Her Side A: Hako

That journal entry that they got in the metal suitcase... it was very troubling and confusing. Although it did positively prove that Shadows have been lurking around the city long before the Dark Hour came into existence, it still didn't help them any. They already knew that much after all. Still, the info did have a greater meaning for Hamuko and her brother than to the others. 20 years ago... this city, Shadow and mass disappearances. 10 years ago... the Moonlight Bridge incident. And now... a Shadow infestation. There has to be a connection between the three. The key here was the other S.E.E.S. group they encountered. They had this journal page, and they surely have a lot of other documents and info. But since they didn't seem to want to just give them it for free, they most likely will have to take their 'tests' for them, at least for now.

Above all, Hamuko was worried about Minato. They may be twins, but their personalities are quite different to say the least. After their parents disappeared, they were taken in by their relatives, their grandfather from their father's side to be more specific, though all members of the family helped taking care of them. Hamuko accepted the family's love and care, but Minato... he locked his heart away from them. He was too greatly affected by the death of their parents. His sister, she was the only one to ever get through to him. She was his only true family left. And that's why this incident gets to him so much. He feels like he needs to solve it, to find out the truth, hoping that their parents, their mom and dad are still alive somewhere.

And just as she expected, Minato got really worked up about everything when she visited him after the others were asleep. He's hurting, and she's the only one he feels he can turn to. Yes, she needs to help him, no matter what. Together they'll find the truth and maybe then, Minato will finally be at peace. She will save him from everything, because she loves him more than anything in the world. More than anything...

* * *

**-Thursday, April 23, 2009-**

**-Gekkoukan High School-**

And another school day. Why does school have to be so soul-crushingly boring? Was it really worth it to be good at school? I mean, advantages of being liked by the teachers are a 'yeah!', but staying awake in class was next to impossible. No good, no good!

_'I swear, this guy just doesn't stop talking! Who cares about what happened now a thousand years ago?! I don't caaaaaaaaaaare!'_

Yeah, this day is boring...

* * *

**-After School-**

Finally, after hours of torture, the bell of freedom rings! It was a great day, cause she had Tennis today! Now, normally, she would consider things like this a chore, but she was quite enjoying herself in this particular club. And that's all thanks to a certain 'sports dictator' as she heard the others call her. Yeah, she may expect a lot from people, but that was just because she was too ambitious! But that was okay for her, Hamuko likes that type. Iwasaki Rio was her name, captain of their little Tennis team. Long black hair tied in a ponytail, gray eyes, slightly pale skin... she was a beauty if there ever was one. Hamuko was quite interested in her. They were getting along quite well too. There was something about her... she was like her brother, at least partially. They had a few things in common, that was probably what caught Hamuko's attention.

The thing about Hamuko is, well, um... she likes guys, but she also likes girls in the exact same way, if you understand that? Yeah, so now, Rio was Hamuko's prey. It was still a question whether or not she would swing that way, but ya hafta try, dont'cha?

Unfortunately, there was no Tennis practice in the end. The others didn't even show up, and apparently Rio had something urgent come up and she had to skip, so... yeah... awkward. Time to go home!

* * *

**-Iwatodai Dormitory-**

Nothing, and I do mean nothing, beats the happiness of arriving home after a hard day of school. There wasn't anyone in the entire building it seemed, most likely hanging out or clubbing back at school. That means, she has the entire dorm to herself for a good 2 hours or so! Oh, the possibilities! What should she do, what should she do? Well, first things first, better go mess around Minato's room!

* * *

A run up the stairs later, the female twin was already in front of her brothers room. As Minato explained to her the importance of manners, she knocked before entering.

"Hey, anybody home? Knock, knock!"

No answer, so she opened the door.

"Hmm, if you don't want me to come in, say something."

Silence.

"Perfect! Well then, thanks for having me!" she cheerfully entered the room.

Still, before letting herself get all comfortable, she made sure to close the door behind her and take a good look around the room. Minato was a sneaky and silent bastard, he could creep up on her at any time. Nope, no Minato. The room was 100% Minato-free. Well then, fun time begin!

Her first stop was at his closet. What was in it? Well, a good number of Gekkoukan High School uniforms and his usual casual and formal attire. Boooooring!

Under his bed were several boxes, all filled with different stuff: books, games and game consoles, etc.

Under his mattress... nothing!

_'Goddammit, where the hell do you keep your porn?! I know you have to have a collection somewhere!'_

But alas, she had no luck. Minato was smart enough to stash his treasures somewhere impossible for others to find. Good thinking!

* * *

After her little exploration, she didn't really want to do much more. The others came home, they talked and all, but she was getting positively bored. Her brother hadn't come home yet either, which was unusual. She would've guessed he'd be sleeping in his bed by now.

_'Where are you, Minato-nii? I wanna play!'_

_'I wanna go have fun.'_

_'What?!'_

_'I said I wanna go have fun, dammit! Lemme out, it's my turn!'_

_'This isn't a good time! Minato-nii will be home soon and I...'_

_'I don't give a damn about him! I'm going, and you can't stop me!'_

Hamuko started feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden, so she quickly sat down on her bed. The entire room was spinning for her, and she felt pretty sick. In the end, she lied down and lost consciousness.

A few seconds later, still a little dizzy, she jumped up and ran out the room.

"Fuck yeah! Time to split!" she ran past her teammates and out the door, into the night.

* * *

**-Iwatodai Station, Back Alley-**

"Damn, this place looks like shit." Hamuko observed as she made her way through the dark alleyway.

What was she doing here? Who knows?

"Hey, check out that chick..." she heard one of the punks ahead of her say. "Who the fuck is she?"

"Dunno, never saw her before."

"Hey, kid! I think your in the wrong place." they tried to intimidate her.

"Hey, up close, she ain't lookin' half bad! Y'know, this place isn't for the likes of you, but with a little... 'convincing', we could make an exception." he grinned as he lifted her chin. "So, whaddya say? Wanna do something fun together?"

"Fuck you." Hamuko retorted, as she quickly bit the guys finger.

"Aagh! Fuck!" he pulled his hand away. "Frickin' bitch! You're gonna pay for that!"

Enraged, the guy tried to hit her directly in the face. Needless to say, he didn't know who he was messing with. Easily dodging the punch, Hamuko caught his hand and gave it a good twist, before pinning it to his back, grabbing his head and smashing it with no restraint into the brick wall. He then let his unconscious body fall to the ground.

"Take this garbage and leave, or I'll do worse to your faces, ya bastards!"

And so they ran away...

* * *

After the little fallout between her and the punks, Hamuko was no longer bothered by anyone else. She went into the nearby bar and got a few good drinks, before heading out into the not-so-threatening Paulownia Mall.

There, it was quite nice. The lighting gave the place a nice atmosphere and the not-so-many people was more her style.

Still, she wanted to party a little, so she hit the local club, Escapade.

This time, the bouncer-boy was different. Instead of the fatso who looked like a gorilla on steroids, there was a young man, little older than him, at the entrance. Pretty tall, unkempt brown hair and steel-colored eyes. He was dressed more formally, to show that he wasn't just some punk wandering that way, as he really did seem like the type to do that. He was... quite intimidating. But that didn't phase Hamuko at all.

"Lemme in." she demanded, as she reached the entrance.

He took a quick look at her and immediately responded.

"Get lost. This is no place for kids."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Making sure those like you stay out."

"Then you're not doing a very good job, cause I'm getting in."

"Trust me, kid. You don't wanna do this."

"You just took the words outta my mouth."

"Go away." he started sounding annoyed.

"Make me." she took on a more aggressive stance.

The others backed off, some worried about what was about to happen, others cheering for them to fight. Damn, this was gonna go horribly wrong, right? Luckily, before anything happened, a certain blue-haired boy jumped in to save the day in the form of a headlock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Hamuko? Are you crazy?" he scolded her sister.

"Hey, hey, lemme go this instant!" she started elbowing his side with all her might, trying to also get a kick in.

"Huh, you're... Oh, I see. Sorry." he apologized to the bouncer-boy. "She gets a little crazy sometimes. Don't worry, I'll keep her under control, she won't bother you again. Just don't call the police on us, okay. Thanks, later, bye!" he quickly took off towards safety, dragging his sister with him.

"Hey, stop! Lemme go! Jerk! Bastard! Idiooooot!"

* * *

After one hell of a train ride, the twins finally got back to the dorms. Right before the Dark Hour too. Lucky. Minato dragged his sister all the way to his room, threw her on the bed and locked the door.

"Geez, why do you always cause trouble when you appear?"

"Everything was fine! I was gonna swat that guy and then go have some fun!"

"What you did was a crime! I mean, getting a little tough on people and all is still acceptable at least, but now you're getting out of control. If I hadn't come along, you'd be in jail by now!"

"Ok, ok, geez. No need to get so worked up. I'm going to bed."

"Hey, we're not done here!"

"Yeah, we are. I ain't got time for lectures."

She started towards the door, but Minato grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her down on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Oh, finally grew some balls, did you? And what're you gonna do now, huh? You're gonna finally give in and defile your sister? You're stronger than me, so you could do it, y'know. I'll let you do whatever you want to her. Feel free to play with her body, to use her as you wish. It's what you really want, right? To take her innocence, to make her body yours. She wants it too, y'know? Take it, c'mon. Sex feels great, doesn't it? At least I'll be able to feel a little pleasure. At least tonight won't be a complete waste. Admit it , you wanna do me right now."

"What happened to you, Hako?" he let his grip loosen. "You weren't like this before. What's changed?" he seemed really sad.

"You know very well, don't you?" her expression darkened. She then kicked Minato off of her and onto the floor. "Things need to change, you can't keep running away. You have to stop, and confront yourself. This stupid game has gone on for 10 years already. And I'm sick of it!" she clenched her teeth. "She's hurting, y'know! We all are! We want it to stop! But you're no good! You're not doing anything to help, neither us, nor yourself!" tears filled her eyes. "I understand now." she muttered, regaining her composure. "You won't do anything for us. So it's up to me then. I'll save us. I'll save all of us."

Taking the keys from Minato, she opened the door.

" 'Night." she slammed the door behind her, leaving Minato alone in his room.

Feeling weak, the male twin leaned onto the nearby wall and slowly slumped down to the floor. He then reached into his pocket and took out his ring. That ring with the crimson red gemstone.

"Father..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, whaddya say? From sad-ish to heartwarming to funny to interesting to random to surprising to intense to tense to serious to confrontation dram stuff to WTF is going on?! Yeah, I was on a roll today. I think I did well. Also, sorry, no Persona Compendium for a while, it takes up a surprising amount of time to write and I don't have that. I should actually be studying bones right now! Damn you, Os Occipitale!
> 
> Either way, another short chapter. They're gonna be like this for a while. Also, situation already getting tense now. Things are gonna keep heating up. And if you don't understand what's going on halfway, reread it and you'll understand, at least you should. If still not, you'll understand in a future chapter and go: "OOOOOOOOOOOH! I see what you did back there!"
> 
> Ok, hope ya had a good read. Love ya!


End file.
